your the one i want
by Stugshipper101
Summary: this is my first fanfic chapter 1 is set the day of the enchanted forest party. Its a Stug story somethings are the same as the its happned on the show and some are different.chapter 2 is set week beggining the 13th august 2012. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**You're the one I want.**

_This is my take on the stug story with a few spoilers and previous part of the story starts from when Doug tells Ste he loves he loves him but Ste want look at him this is what I wanted to happen and happen in the future. This is my first ever fanfic so if you like it tell me._

_Doug's POV_

"Ste, I'm sorry, I will never hurt you again. Please, look at me. I will do anything to get you to look at me the way you did, and I will never hurt you again. I need you. I love you".

What was I thinking? I should have never taken that money - no, I can't think like that, I would have never known what happiness is if Ste hadn't kissed me, and Ste would have never kissed me if we hadn't gotten to know each other through the business. I just want Ste to love me back, but he won't because of what I did.

"Just go, Doug."

I leave our deli, tears in my eyes, just so upset. Why won't he love me back?

_Ste's POV_

I just keep staring at the picture of us on the wall, does he really love me did he really do it for us then I have to do something for him.

I leave our deli I brace myself for this, all that I can think about is what Doug said "I need you, I love you". There's the stall there's Doug he looks sad but so sexy at the same time, what am I about to do? I can't do this to Doug no I'm doing it for Doug. There he is he looks up himself like usual he thinks his the king or sominc. I Just have to keep telling myself it's for Doug now all I can see is him crying why didn't I look at him.

"Steven and what do I own this lovely surprise". His doing that thing he does that weird look and so close to your face has he even heard of personal space.

"_Did you mean what you said early bout ye changed"? _

"_Yeah course I did Steven". He leans in to kiss me all I want to is slap him but I have to pretend _

"_No it has to be different I don't want you to have any hold over me Brendan"._

"_Okay okay I tell you what I'll do I'll sign the deli over to you to prove that I care about you"._

"_sounds perfect do it now if you want depends how much you care" I lean in and kiss him feeling so sick all I can do is imagine its Doug that makes it seem ok wait what if he sees._

"_Yeah ill do it now" as Brendan rings the solicitor I go and speak to Amy who is not happy with me she must have seen but all I can focus on is Doug running of Crying. What have I done I'm doing it for him but I can't go after him Brendan will see. I can't concentrate Amy's going off at me I'm not listening._

"_Look Amy its ok his changed and I know what I'm doing I promise"_

_Brendan comes over and he kiss's me he makes me feel sick I don't want to kiss him at all but I do we walk of together to get this sorted Amy's not happy with me but the only persons I care about at this moment is Doug and I just want to run to him and kiss him._

_Doug's POV_

_I just stare for a while I can't believe what he is doing, I know what I did was wrong and I lied to him and went behind his back but he has just torn my heart out and it feels like he has stepped on it and crushed it to I can bear to watch him kiss Brendan I just can't stop there tears coming out I just run of I'm too sad._

_I run off and find myself standing outside of are deli crying my eyes out. I can't do this anymore id did loads for him yes I went behind his back but I did it for him and do you know what I did something even bigger for him I came out for him so I could be with him because I love him but he just throws that in my face after a stupid mistake. Maybe I shouldn't of got that money of Brendan I wouldn't feel like this now I would of never of fallen in love with Ste for him to then Brake my heart in to a million pieces. _

_Did I really just think that how could I? I here Foot steps behind me and there's Texas there just looking at me sympathetically she saw what happened as well and just hugged me. I didn't have to say a thing she could see I was broken hearted she had the look in her eyes so annoyed at what Ste had done to me but I couldn't get annoyed just sad. I half heartedly smile at Texas then walk up to our flat._

_It's like a horrible circle just a few weeks ago I was laying on my bed like I am now looking at the picture of me and Ste. I can't do this especially when I have to work with him look at him his perfect skin perfect body that perfect bum and every time I speak to him I will want to cry. I can here Texas speaking to someone I cant here the other person just her shouting at them. What that's Ste why would he be here first he messes with my emotions now he come to make it worse I can't cope. Without thinking I throw the picture of us and the wall and start crying again._

_Ste's POV_

_I've done it I own the deli now to get Doug back I hope he can forgive me. I walk up the steps to Doug's flat and get the letter out of my pocket and slip it under Brendan's door im not telling him to his face its over I wouldn't live to tell the tale._

_I start breathing heavy I'm stood outside Doug's what if he want speak to me. I knock the door and think to myself well i will just have to take the chance and hope he will forgive me._

"_Ste what do you want you have done enough damage today Doug want even come out of his room i hope your happy with Brendan cus I want let you hurt him again" Texas shouted at Ste _

"_Look I know what I did was wrong but let me explain to Doug please and I'm not with Brendan I don't love Brendan I want to be with Doug what I did was for him" Texas just looked confused and started trying to shout at me again the we heard a smash in Doug's room I pushed past Texas and just ran in there._

_I just stare at him for a sec what have I done I've broken him he stands up quick and just stares at me tears in his eyes did he here what I had said._

" _what do you mean you did it for me how can breaking my heart be for me I know what I did was wrong but you didn't have to do that to me" I can't believe what Doug Says._

" _I didn't do it to hurt you I got the Deli signed over he has no control over us now, I didn't won't you to see but you said you made a deal with devil for me so I had to do the same because Doug I , I Love you to with all my heart and when I saw you crying earlier I just wanted to run after you and tell you what I was doing" I Step closer to Doug and kiss and then step back again._

"_you love me" Doug starts to smile but still sorta crying but he looks cute I step forward and kiss him again this time he kisses me back are tongue's start fighting each other but neither winning my hands just lightly on his face not wanting to let go I can feel his hands stroking me all of like they always do when we kiss we get closer to each other all I can think is I'm glad he forgave me i had to kiss the devil for him i roll my eyes slightly under my eyelids and never want to lose this moment._

_Doug's POV_

_I hear the shouting stop then Ste comes running in my room and just stand up and start staring at him and he just stars back at me._

"_What do you mean you did it for me how can breaking my heart be for me I know what I did was wrong but you didn't have to do that to me" tears come in my eyes again because I was so confused how could he think kissing Brendan was for me I was starting to get angry._

" _I didn't do it to hurt you I got the Deli signed over he has no control over us now, I didn't won't you to see but you said you made a deal with devil for me so I had to do the same because Doug I , I Love you to with all my heart and when I saw you crying earlier I just wanted to run after you and tell you what I was doing" OMG what did he just say all the anger has gone because he loves me then I see him walking closer to me then he kisses me I for some reason pretend i don't want him to kiss me._

"_You love me" is all I'm able to get out and start to smile and start to cry again why I am so weird. Ste just smiles at me then he kisses me again I can't hold back this time and tongues battle there is so much heat and passion. His hands are on my face I love it when he does that just the touch of his hand makes an electric feeling in my body and then I just start stroking him all over we come closer and I can feel him. I get lost in the moment I wish I could stay here forever. _

_Well the next moment was just as good. I lay there just thinking about what happened then I can feel Ste kissing my neck I just turn round and kiss him. I lay in his arms so happy actually I want to stay in this moment for ever. We fall asleep in each other's arms this really is the happiest I have been in ages._


	2. Chapter 2

You're the one I want.

Was suppose to be a one shot but was asked for another chapter so here it is. Set the week beginning the 13th august 2012. How they both feel about what is going in the last few days with the fake wedding. It's not very long but I'm not a writer and I got stuck.

Chapter 2.

Doug's P.O.V.

I'm so confused right now it feels like its 3 months ago again and I'm only just figuring out who I am but I know who I am.  
I'm Doug Carter and I'm in love with Ste Hay. So why can't I tell my parents this?

Well I do know the answer to that; my dad is finally proud of me well who he thinks I am. A straight guy engaged to Leanne Holliday.  
Leanne of all people yes she is a sweet girl but even if I was straight I wouldn't date her let alone marry her.

I can't go along with this lie, I have to tell them, I did try but as soon as Ste found out about Granny's inheritance which I get when I get married, Ste was all for the idea and I know we need the money and I also know he loves me but at times like this he feels just like a caring best mate or my business partner, and he is all this so I can see where he is coming from but he's my boyfriend to.

I know I can't be annoyed at him because it was my lies that started all this.

Do you know what the main thing is that annoys me; he doesn't even seem to be jealous about all this Leanne stuff and he doesn't seem to want to spend time with me.  
I could understand this last week because he had a right to be annoyed at me but I just wanted to help because I knew he was missing his kids.

Ok so maybe in hindsight a party wasn't such a good idea and I didn't expect my parents to turn up and ok maybe I hadn't told them I was gay but I spoke about Ste all the time.

I also never told them I had a girlfriend, I just said I was with someone and they just took it like that but why wouldn't they I'd always had girlfriends. So why would it be any different. Well it was because I met Ste. So I understand this Leanne stuff and my parents would make him want to be distant, but this week he was the one who said go for the wedding.

I wanted to tell them about Ste because I don't want to keep him a secret that is one of the main reasons I came out because I just want to kiss that beautiful face of his all the time but now I have to see if my parents are around but then he doesn't want to kiss me.  
He was the one who also organised the meal for me to propose to Leanne, another thing that made him seem like best friend again.  
I just wish I could sort this out because I feel like I'm losing him and his being manipulated by the devil again.

Well hopefully I'm just imagining that but he just seems to be with him a lot I don't know what they're talking about. Do I really want to know?

What I do need to know is if I'm still the one he wants but firstly I need to prove to him that I still love him, well anything is better than just sitting in my room feeling confused.  
It really does feel like 3 months ago again. I get up quick without a second thought and put my shoes on and grab my keys.

-

Ste's P.O.V.

I don't really have a right to be annoyed at Doug but I am, yes it was my idea for them to go for the wedding. On the day he proposed to Leanne I wished I was her. I don't believe much in marriage but I felt so jealous, a proposal is suppose to be a sign of love and I love Doug and even though I don't believe in marriage much I would still marry Doug and not for the money but because I love him and won't to spend the rest of my life with him.

I joked about this on Monday and said 'go tell them your marrying me then' but then I felt stupid and thought Doug would think this was too soon, so I quickly added' but you can wave goodbye to granny's inheritance' and if that didn't make me sound bad enough I added' this isn't wrong right, what's wrong is you have to marry a women to get the inheritance', I didn't know this but in the heat of the moment I needed to say something that made me sound less like a jerk but what I really wanted to do was kiss him but I knew I couldn't his parents where there.

All I've wanted to do all week is kiss him but he feels so distant like he doesn't want to be near me, and in all this it shows Brendan hasn't changed its like he gets a thrill out of winding me up, his like always there. I thought when I got the deli signed over he would be out of my life for good but he just took this as a challenge and brought my flat to have another hold over me.

I look up and see the picture of me and Doug that's better all thought of the one I Love and there not confused or annoyed thoughts there just thoughts of love and I know for the next couple of weeks at least I can just kiss him when I want well if I can keep Leanne away from him.

She seems to think this marriage is real or something, oh well I have one less worry Doug's Parents went this morning, there's just one thing I can't stop thinking about when Doug was putting his parents stuff in the taxi his dad shook my hand then said to Doug 'I never thought you'd be the muscle' then darted his eyes back to me it's like he knew about us, did he?

Of course he didn't, if he did surely he wouldn't let Doug go through with the wedding. All thought was washed away when I heard the door open. They seem relatively silent but where breathing heavily, I sighed then walked through the door from the kitchen to the open bit of the shop.  
It was Doug.

I smiled quickly because I really was pleased to see him.  
He smiled back quickly, then took my hand and just started staring into my eyes.  
Those big beautiful eyes of his just looking into my eyes, no one said anything for a good five minutes, it was a comfortable silence. We hadn't had a moment like this for weeks, but I couldn't help thinking someone was going to walk in. Then Doug broke the silence.

"Ste I'm sorry, you really do have the right to be annoyed at me I Haven't been a good boyfriend the last couple of weeks. Let me make it up to you please what are you doing tonight." Doug blurted out seeming quite guilty.

"I was going to just go home and watch some awful TV and if your idea of making it up to me is anything like your idea to cheer me up". I started to giggle then felt really guilty it's like I speak first then think.  
"Please, I want take no for an answer Ste". Doug said almost looking hurt by what I said.  
I just threw my arms round him and hugged him tight and said "if you help me clear up I'll be out of here sooner."

Doug just smiled then started clearing up. I smiled contently to myself, this moment felt perfect like everything was good, it wasn't I knew as soon as I saw Leanne that pang of jealousy would hit me again. I was completely lost in my train of thought and actually staring at Doug who started giggling and threw the cloth he was holding at me. He walked over to me and I couldn't stop myself but I had no reason to stop myself, I just leant over and kissed him I've wanted to do that for 2 weeks but I've always had to check but today I didn't.

As we both broke for air Doug whispered into my ear "You are the one I will always want, yes I wish this moment in time was different but you would still be there."  
I started to frown then listened to the rest of what he had to say then smiled and carried on kissing him and realised why he said that, I had said it to him a few months ago, well not exactly the same but I still mean what I said an always will whatever happens. Doug's may have his flaws but to me he is perfectly imperfect.


End file.
